


Looking Glass

by theskywasblue



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki plays with Kyoya's perception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass

"Wow...you really _are_ blind, aren't you?"

"Don't play with those. You'll break them." Kyoya says very firmly, reaching for the flesh-coloured blur that is now Tamaki; his fingers graze skin, but fail to make complete contact, his depth perception impeded by the myopic haze.

"I will not." Tamaki responds with typical childish petulance. The bed shifts slightly as he extracts himself and wobbles across the bedroom in search of a mirror. Kyoya resists the urge to sigh loudly and stretches himself out on the rumpled sheets. The room is warm and bright with late afternoon sunlight and he has no desire at all to chase Tamaki around like the blonde is an unruly puppy needing a re-education in house manners.

"You know, I think I look good in these."

"Not as if I could tell." Kyoya folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes, feeling a little petulant himself. He was warm and comfortable before Tamaki got the urge to start playing dress-up with his glasses.

The mattress shifts again, and Tamaki's warm weight settles across Kyoya's hips. Smooth hands glide over his chest before settling to the mattress on either side of his body, just under his arms.

"How about now Kyoya?"

He opens his eyes, despite all his determination to refuse to feed into Tamaki's little game. With the reduced distance, Tamaki's face is clearer: blonde hair hanging around his face, blue eyes slightly owlish behind the glasses, which are sliding just slightly down his nose, and a wide, Cheshire Cat grin. He looks stupidly beautiful, but Kyoya isn't about to admit that.

"You look like you're wearing my glasses." He reaches up very careful, aware of the possibility of misjudging the placement of his fingers, grips the wire frames, and lifts the glasses carefully from Tamaki’s face. They are warm from Tamaki's skin when he puts them back where they belong, securely on his nose, hooked behind his ears. His vision clears, dominated - as per usual - by Tamaki's brightly smiling face.

"You're right," Tamaki concedes, leaning down and brushing his lips gently over Kyoya's, "they do look better on you."

-End-


End file.
